Feliz 14 de Febrero
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Hay amores no correspondidos, amores incompletos y amores para toda la vida ¿Cuál eliges tú? (AU) (Drabble) (YugixAnzuxYami)


**¡Hola mis amores!**

 **Aquí me reporto con un pequeño obsequio por ser 14 de Febrero.**

 **No daré detalles, solo disfruten y lloren… ¡Ups!**

* * *

Caminaba por las extensas calles de Domino, llevando en sus manos el pequeño peluche en forma de Kuriboh que le había costado meses buscar, pero sentía que había valido la pena.

Iba ataviada con el más atractivo vestido que poseía. Lo consideraba el más hermoso porque _él_ se lo había obsequiado tiempo atrás y sorpresivamente aun se adaptaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Negro con mangas largas y encajes en los hombros y pecho. En los pies calzaba zapatos color azul marino.

En su rostro se leía la emoción compleja que la invadía y el sentimiento profundo que la arrastraba al abismo. Con vaga sonrisa y ojos serenos.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza… desde hace ya tres largos años, sin respuesta alguna que la pudiera satisfacer.

Pero… ¿Existía esa respuesta?

Lo más probable era que no.

No existía una respuesta.

Después de todo, en términos amorosos, nunca hay respuestas. Ya sea a favor de la felicidad o la tragedia.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado sin embargo, no se daban el tiempo de notarla, cosa que a ella no le interesó y solo se concentró en llegar mientras el viento mecía su cabello castaño.

Vio flores, corazones, globos con mensajes cursis, parejas tomadas de la mano o besándose sin restricción alguna. No supo si sentirse dichosa o vacía y solo siguió su camino.

Llegó a destino, el aire fresco volvió a sus pulmones tras inhalar profundamente.

\- Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó con voz tímida – Feliz 14 de Febrero.

Se arrodilló con cuidado, una de sus manos blanquecinas y delgadas retiró las hojas y pétalos que cubrían el nombre sobre la lápida.

 _Yami Muto_

 _1997 – 2015_

 _Siempre vivirás en nosotros._

Por supuesto que lo haría. Ya lo hacía. Ya provocaba esos estragos en ella. Habitaba su mente, su alma, su corazón. No había día en que no lo recordara… o los motivos que llevaron al fatídico día ocurrido hace ya tres años.

Depositó con calma y cuidado el pequeño Kuriboh sobre la tumba, guardando absoluto silencio.

Ya no sabía cómo o por donde empezar. Había visitado tantas veces ese tranquilo y a la vez horrible espacio que todas sus palabras, discursos y consuelos se habían agotado.

\- Supuse que estarías aquí – oyó una voz a sus espaldas. La reconoció de inmediato, aunque sí la notó algo más ronca.

\- Hola Yugi – musitó tras voltearse a ver al susodicho, quien le sonrió con tristeza antes de arrodillarse a su lado y observar fijamente la lápida del mismo modo que ella.

La situación se volvió tensa. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir para iniciar una conversación "normal".

Pero la máscara de calma de Anzu no tardó en agrietarse hasta volverse una expresión de notable dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, empuñando las manos sobre su regazo y exhalando un sollozo escondido.

Yugi no tardó en reaccionar. La conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que ella estaba aguantando un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era regalarle un tiempo de consuelo. Con suavidad la abrazó y ella no tardó en corresponder y romper en llanto amargo sobre su hombro, sintiendo la voz meliflua del tricolor murmurar palabras de consuelo y sus manos acariciando gentilmente su cabello y su espalda.

Comenzó a descender hasta que su cabeza quedó recostada sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo y el resto de su cuerpo reposó sobre el húmedo césped. Siguió derramando lágrimas, sintiendo una caricia amorosa sobre su cabeza y bajando hasta su nuca.

\- Maldición – masculló Anzu entre sollozos – Yo no sufrí heridas graves, pero Yami… ¡Tenía que morir! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? ¿Por qué se llevaron a nuestro amigo? Al amor de mi vida. A tu hermano.

Cada pregunta, cada palabra fue dicha con mayor dolencia, reabriendo sin querer viejas heridas en los corazones de ambos.

\- Ninguno tuvo la culpa – dijo Yugi aguantando las lágrimas – Ni tú ni Yami la tuvieron. Era de noche, quien conducía no los vio cruzando y…

\- Perdóname – murmuró ella intentando quitar las gotas de sal de sus ojos en vano – Perdón por no dejar de llorar por él.

\- Todos siempre vamos a llorar su muerte, Anzu – dijo el tricolor con la voz quebrada y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran como ríos por sus mejillas.

La castaña se levantó y una vez más, buscó el consuelo en los brazos del contrario y a la vez, le ofreció aliviar sus penas del mismo modo.

Pero no sabía por qué realmente su amigo estaba llorando.

No lo hacía solo por la muerte de su querido hermano mayor, sino porque a pesar del tiempo y de los intentos, no era aun capaz de cumplir la promesa que se hicieron un día previo a su perdición.

" _Si algo me llega a pasar, hazla feliz por mí"._

Pero no podía. Porque no puedes ofrecerte a amar a alguien que ya lleva a otro en su corazón.

Porque Anzu, su amiga de la infancia y su amor secreto, aun amaba a Yami y lo haría por mucho tiempo, ignorando que detrás de ella, ya había un alguien muriendo por su amor.

Y si alguna vez lo notaba… ya sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, mis queridos corazones.**

 **Lo sé, me bajó la tragedia (¿Cuándo no?). Originalmente, quería crear un drabble de confesión y posterior rechazo, pero luego pensé que era muy predecible y escribí esto.**

 **Si les rompió el corazón… No sería raro. Hasta a mí me dejó llorando escribir todo esto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!**


End file.
